


The Tie

by Minhoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Detention, First Time, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hate to Love, Lemon, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoto/pseuds/Minhoto
Summary: What to do when a small slip reveals one of your biggest secrets? Would you be able to handle the consequences?What Harry and Draco are just about to found out it is that some knots made around our hearts are tough to untie!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	The Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S.M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.M).



> This Fanfic was inspired by an amazing fanart of @FERN hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic written in English (which is not my native language), so I'm looking forward to some real and solid feedback :)

**Part 1 - The Day After**

_Thursday, 7:30 am_

The truth was that Harry had never been a morning person. Still, on that particular morning, he felt that he was making a colossal effort to stay appropriately awake and functional.

\- Dude, where have you been all this time? I looked for you everywhere! We are going to be late for breakfast, and I need to copy the activity with Mione before the classes blablabla (...) - Ron chattered non-stop while pulling Harry by the hand and making him run wanly through the halls of Hogwarts.

He found it extremely difficult to keep up with the speed in which words ran out of his best friend's mouth, and just bothered to respond with grunts. Ron, who was usually the moody person at breakfast, was surprised by his reaction; however, his focus was on clearly putting his hands on Hermione's notes, was even imagining the hard work of persuasion that would lie ahead.

Finally, after a few minutes of being pushed through the students, which seemed to have been an eternity for Harry, they arrived at the Great Hall and soon headed for the respective Gryffindor table, where their friends were already waiting impatiently for them.

Hermione couldn't even hide the wrinkles of dissatisfaction in the middle of her forehead, and before she could deliver her daily sermon on punctuality and responsibility, Ron started to immediately ask for mercy and copies of the day's classes, after all, he had supposedly spent the whole night training Quidditch for the next match against Slytherin. 

Harry just ignored them and was content to sit on the opposite side while eating some kind of porridge. Mental and physical fatigue were consuming him at that moment of the morning and, at the same time, he was lost in the memories of the previous night, which made him glance at the Slytherin table.

\- Hmm… he is not there yet. - murmured 

\- Who Harry? - asked Hermione curiously

Apparently, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he expressed them aloud so that his friend could hear him. He felt his face flush slightly and decided to keep looking down and continue eating. 

\- Well ... you are a little quiet today, you know? Not that you're the most active person in the morning, but today you're mainly quite weird. Is it because of the match against Slytherin? - continued Hermione.

\- Leave him alone Mione, you don't even know what happened at the training yesterday! That asshole, as always, screwed up! - ran over Ron while he ate and chattered. 

\- My god, eat first before you speak, it's just disgusting! - Hermione rolled her eyes - But what did the weasel do this time? 

\- We were training for the game, then the Slytherin team arrived and Malfoy said the field was already reserved for them. Which was absurd because we had booked with McGonagall weeks before! But guess what? - spoke with disdain - Snape nevertheless gave them the reservation, that big, sticky nose and… - Ron interrupted himself to continue chewing as much food as he could. 

At this point, other Gryffindor students who were close by stopped to listen to the newest drama that made up the Quidditch championship.

\- Then Harry and Malfoy started arguing about who really had the right to train, and in the middle of the discussion, they ended up in a huge fight. It was so dope, I don't even know who started it first, but I had never seen Harry so invested in a row! He just gave a puff, then a poww and ...- continued Ron while mimicking and narrating the fight as if it were a memorable event.

Harry just listened to everything passively; he knew that, in reality, the "fight" had not been that exciting and that it basically consisted of him and Malfoy rolling on the floor after a provocation made by the blonde (as always). But honestly, he didn't even want to think about him too much at that moment, because he didn't quite know what he would do or react if Draco showed up.

\- But you don't know what happened next! - added Dean Thomas.

\- Come on! I was going to get there… A snitch called the professors, and Harry and Malfoy had to do detention together, then the training was canceled. - concluded Ron, sighing.

\- You mean, you didn't train until late? So why are you asking for my notes? You had all the time in the world to do it, give them back! - Hermione spoke angrily. 

\- Come on Mione, don't be selfish, friends help each other… - pleaded Ron.

\- So this is why you are so off and sleepy today Harry? - continued Hermione.

Harry, once again, preferred to ignore his friends. After all, he already had more than enough to reflect on after an entire night of detention, he didn't quite understand what had happened, but he couldn't say that he regretted it either. 

\- Guys, why is Malfoy approaching the table? - asked Dean with surprise.

The mere mention of the name made Harry shiver, with sweat forming on his body. His mind struggled between spying on him or keeping his head down while eating porridge. For this reason, his heart was visibly racing.

"What does he want?" thought Harry. 

He was not prepared to face him now, this was definitely not the best time. What would he say? How would he act? What if his friends were suspicious? What's wrong with them finding out? He hadn't committed a crime or done anything wrong, right? While struggling with his own thoughts, Draco was getting closer and closer to the Gryffindor table.

\- Definitely strange ... - observed Hermione - However, there is something even more suspicious ... Harry, I wanted to ask you something that has been bothering me since you arrived ... - continued. 

\- What? - replied Harry mistrusted.

\- Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie? 

Harry could feel every word of that sentence piercing his body. It was like a movie in slow motion: his head lifting to meet his friends uneasy, confused and curious looks, his face showing a surprised reaction as he dropped the spoon that he was holding.

\- Huh? - was the only sound that came out of his mouth.

Draco had finally arrived at the Gryffindor table, visibly uncomfortable and even a little embarrassed. 

\- Potter… - He looked up and put his hand in his blond hair to hide his nervousness.

Suddenly, all the attention that was under Harry was diverted to him, making him blush. He didn't expect so many people to look at him that way, and feeling a particular pair of green eyes looking at him in disbelief didn't help either. He took a deep breath.

\- It looks like you have my tie ... - added Draco while wearing a red and gold Gryffindor one...

" _Fuck!_ "


End file.
